royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny Blanc
Bunny Blanc is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next White Rabbit. She is a Royal because she follows her destiny to be the next white rabbit. She is curently a student at Ever After High. Personality Unlike her father, Bunny is calm, cool and collected. She is also very shy, and can get nervous when problems arise. As a result, she is very reliant on her friends. Appearance Bunny has short white hair that she wears in a bob, green eyes and white rabbit ears. Bunny can shape-shift from her rabbit form to be almost entirely human, the only part of her rabbit self that remains are her white ears. Setting Bunny Blanc's setting is an unusual place called Wonderland. Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location which the life of Ever After rely on. Wonderland has a large selection of strange buildings and plants in it's many locations. It is home to all Wonderlandians. Family She is the daughter of the White Rabbit, her mother remains unknown. Friends Bunny is friends of the Wonderlandian students at Ever After High, but she is best friends with Alistair Wonderland and Lizzie Hearts. Faybelle Thorn is Bunny's roommate, but the two don't seem to get on. Romance Bunny had a crush on Alistair Wonderland for awhile, and the two are now dating. Pet It is unknown what pet Bunny has, if any. Outfit:Original Bunny wears a headband with a top hat embellishment that has a gold watch face on it. On her skirt is a watch design and she wears a waistcoat with a fur collar. Trivia *Bunny has no sense of direction. *Unlike The White Rabbit she is always on time and doesn't stress about it. *Bunny is the second girl that has the ability to turn into her main animal, the other being Duchess Swan. *Bunny is the is the fourth girl/character having an animal theme. The other three are, Cerise Hood, Kitty Cheshire, and Duchess Swan. * Bunny appears to be the victim of Duchess' bullying due to jealousy towards her: ** As Bunny can turn into an animal but into a much cuter animal. ** When Bunny made her first appearance at Ever After High; she made everyone impressed including the boys. **Even though Bunny's father is a secondary character in the Alice In Wonderland ''story, she still gets more attention than Duchess. ** Bunny keeps on making friends easily. ** She keeps getting Alistair's attention. * It is possible that Bunny might have some kind of relation to ''The Moon Rabbit and there are some similarities of the moon: ** Bunny's Mother might be from The Moon Rabbit, a story about a rabbit that lives on the moon. It is a fairytale from Japan. **Notice how Bunny's rabbit form is more of a normal rabbit like the Moon Rabbit rather than the appearance of her father The White Rabbit who walks on his high-end legs. **In Bunny's diary book, you'll notice that she has a pearl as her gemstone rather than a diamond or a crystal. **The pearl is the official birthstone of the month June (along with the Moonstone). It is also the stone of the Zodiac sign Cancer and the ruling planet of Cancer is the Moon. **The pearl symbols: purity, innocence, integrity, faith and new begnnings. **Bunny's love for Alistair is based on the Greek Moon Goddess Selene and her love for Endymion. * Bunny's shares the same surname with the late voice actor Mel Blanc who played the original Bugs Bunny. * Bunny's last name means "White" in French. * Bunny is the third character to have a different gemstone on her diary's cover. The other two are Lizzie Hearts and C.A. Cupid. * Bunny is the second character to have a pearl as her gemstone on her diary. The first is C.A. Cupid. * Bunny is the sixth character to have different shade of purple as her theme color on her box and on her diary. The other five are, Raven Queen, Poppy O'Hair, Kitty Cheshire, Cedar Wood, and Duchess Swan. * Bunny is the fourth EAH student doll to be shorter then most. the other three are: Maddie, Lizzie, and Kitty. ** Coincidentally all four dolls are from Wonderland. ** Forest and snow pixie dolls are the only ones smaller than them. Gallery Photo Gallery Bunny tcm571-200769.png|Bunny's profile art Bunny_BookArt.jpg|Book Art Melissa Yu book art - Bunny.jpg|Book Art Bunny_CD_Profile.jpg|Bunny Carnival Date Outfit Profile art - Archery Club Bunny.jpg|Archery Club Profile Art Sweet Treats 2.png|Sweet Treats Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Shapeshifters Category:Wonderlandian Category:Major Characters Category:Bunny Blanc Pages